


The Attack on Titan Fanatics

by Dream_Chaser



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cosplay, Drabble, Fanboy Eren Yeager, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, fanboy levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Chaser/pseuds/Dream_Chaser
Summary: The drabble where Levi and Eren are obsessed over Attack on TitanFor the 2018 International Fanworks Day





	The Attack on Titan Fanatics

Levi and Eren have been dating for quite a few years. They met at an anime convention dressing up as the Corporal and the Shifter from Attack on Titan. Levi fell heads over heels in love with Eren. Levi threw some lame pick-up lines at Eren attempting to ask him out on a date. Eren, laughed at him for his sad attempt and continued to this day, however he did accept. 

They continue to rewatch Attack on Titan over and over again every Tuesday, no matter how busy they were. 

Anyone could tell how in love Eren and Levi were.


End file.
